Warped Tour 2003
This is a list of acts associated with the 2003 Warped Tour, as well as dates and venues of performance. Bands Brian Stage *AFI (Played 6/19-6/29 and 7/18-7/29) *Andrew W.K. (Played 6/19-7/31) *The Ataris *Dropkick Murphys *Glassjaw *Pennywise (Played 7/4-7/16 and 7/30-8/10) *Rancid *Simple Plan *The Starting Line (Played 7/18-8/10) *Sum 41 (Played 6/29 and 7/9-7/15) Teal Stage *Face to Face *Less Than Jake *Me First and the Gimme Gimmes (Played 7/31-8/10) *Mest *Poison The Well *Suicide Machines *Taking Back Sunday (Played 8/8-8/10) *Talib Kweli (Played 7/5-7/13) *Thrice *The Used Maurice Stage *The All-American Rejects (Played 7/23-8/10) *Atmosphere (Played 7/15-8/5) *Brand New (Played 7/23-8/10) *Damone (Played 6/19-6/28 and 7/2-7/6) *Ill Kid (Played 6/19-6/27) *Mad Caddies (Played 6/19-8/6) *One Man Army (Played 7/15-8/10) *Rufio (Played 6/28-7/16) *Slick Shoes *S.T.U.N. *Tsunami Bomb *The Unseen (Played 6/19-7/16) *Vendetta Red *Yellowcard (Played 7/18-8/10) Volcom Stage *7th Standard *Anthym (Played 7/8) *Arkham (Played 6/19-6/23 and 7/4-7/16) *Arraya (Played 7/4-7/6) *ASG (Played 6/24-6/29, 7/18-7/23 and 8/7-8/10) *Authority Zero (Played 7/5-7/16) *Avenged Sevenfold (Played 6/19-7/16) *Avoid One Thing (Played 7/31-8/10) *Coheed and Cambria (Played 7/28-8/10) *Count the Stars (Played 7/28-8/10) *Destruction Made Simple *Drowning Adam (Played 7/13) *From Autumn to Ashes (Played 7/8-7/27) *Heavy Trevy (Played 7/10) *The Line (Played 7/9-7/13) *M-80 (Played 8/3-8/8) *Matchbook Romance (Played 6/19-8/2) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 8/3-8/10) *New Transit Direction (Played 6/19-6/23) *Pepper (Played 7/15-8/10) *Places to Park (Played 7/24-8/6 *Plain White T's (Played 7/8-7/27) *Rise Against (Played 6/19-6/29 and 7/28-8/8) *Story of the Year (Played 7/18-8/2 and 8/9-8/10) *Vaux *Western Waste Ernie Ball Stage *Audio Karate (Played 6/20-6/25) *Bowling for Soup *The Fags (Played 8/7) *Maxeen (Played 6/19-7/16) *Sloth (Played 6/19-6/27) *The Escape Engine Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 7 Winners *30 Day Warranty (Played 7/29) *5 Finger Discount (Played 7/28) *8th Wave (Played 6/24) *A Dying Race (Played 8/1) *The After Life Kids (Played 7/28) *Against the Sky (Played 6/21) *AGaNG (Played 6/21) *Alastor (Played 7/23) *Almost Cool (Played 8/6) *AnchondO (Played 6/25) *And Faster We Fall (Played 7/23) *Anti Anti (Played 8/8) *Army of Freshmen (Played 7/9) *Atomic Kick (Played 6/28) *The Awkward Picture (Played 8/1) *Bedrockers (Played 8/8) *The Better Half (Played 7/6) *Big Jim Slade (Played 7/23) *Blind Luck Music (Played 7/31) *Blueroot (Played 7/9) *BomberMan Awesome (Played 6/20) *The Brews (Played 6/25) *The Broadcast (Played 7/19) *Brownie Points (Played 7/24) *Calcutta (Played 7/9) *Caruso (Played 6/26) *Censored Youth (Played 7/16) *Chaser (Played 7/11) *The Clarity (Played 7/20) *Class of Zero (Played 7/11) *Common Effect (Played 7/30) *The Common Place (Played 6/28) *Concise (Played 7/25) *consicebloc (Played 7/25) *Crooked Edge (Played 7/25) *Day Two (Played 6/21) *Deagle (Played 8/10) *DKLIMB (Played 7/26) *Dogmatic (Played 7/10) *Donkey Punch (Played 8/3) *Down By One (Played 6/19) *Down in the Park (Played 7/27) *The Downs (Played 6/22) *Dual Peak (Played 8/1) *DV8 (Played 7/19) *EPD (Played 7/6) *The Erks (Played 7/8) *Ever Since Radio (Played 7/30) *Every Moment (Played 7/20) *Everydays Monday (Played 7/19) *The Failure (Played 7/2) *False Intent (Played 6/29) *Falsehood (Played 7/9) *Farewell to Twilight (Played 8/4) *Fist-15 (Played 6/19) *Flat Earth Society (Played 8/10) *Floored (Played 7/4) *Forfit (Played 7/10) *Fortitude (Played 7/24) *Four*Sixty*Five (Played 6/27) *Fourbanger (Played 7/15) *Fuller (Played 6/27) *The Gamblers (Played 8/2) *Gametime (Played 6/22) *The Getback (Played 7/26) *Gladyss Patches (Played 7/4) *Good in the Sack (Played 7/18) *GoOsEr (Played 7/13) *Haddonfield (Played 8/2) *Happy Campers (Played 7/10) *The Harp Project (Played 7/24) *Hello John (Played 7/15} *High School Football Heroes (Played 8/9) *Hindsight 20/20 (Played 7/29) *Hopesick (Played 7/27) *The Hot Flashez (Played 8/3) *The Interns (Played 8/5) *It Rains for Caleb (Played 7/24) *JC Auto (Played 6/20) *Jaded52 (Played 7/5) *Jem Crossland and the Hypertonics (Played 7/28) *Jennas Arrival (Played 7/15) *Jetstream Cowboy (Played 6/20) *Jhombi (Played 7/19) *Jumping Monks (Played 7/18) *JV Allstars (Played 6/24) *Kicked in the Head (Played 7/31) *The Know How (Played 8/1) *The Last Call (Played 8/7) *Late for Life (Played 7/26) *Locale A.M. (Played 7/6) *Lookingbackinflames (Played 7/2) *Lurch and Viscious Hick (Played 7/27) *Lynus (Played 7/13) *Lythic Blue (Played 7/4) *Madelines Demon (Played 8/7) *Mark Needs A Chick (Played 7/20) *Me (Played 7/4) *Mind Candy (Played 7/5) *Mind Driver (Played 7/8) *Montys Fan Club (Played 7/31) *Much the Same (Played 6/29) *MugShot (Played 8/2) *The Narcoleptics x5 (Played 8/5) *New Age Dropouts (Played 6/22) *Nimh (Played 6/21) *No Fair Fights (Played 6/22) *The Noviach (Played 8/8) *Oktober (Played 7/15) *On Side Red (Played 6/26) *Once Over (Played 7/12) *Onepointloss (Played 8/2) *Onset (Played 6/27) *Paper or Plastic (Played 7/6) *Parkridge (Played 6/25) *The Pits (Played 7/27) *Point Blank (Played 8/9) *Polaris (Played 7/11) *Pro-Izquierdo (Played 7/16) *Rayzing Sons (Played 7/8) *Red Skyline (Played 7/25) *Red Top Road (Played 7/12) *Ritter (Played 8/8) *Rivendale (Played 6/24) *Rocky Denis (Played 6/29) *The Ruminants (Played 7/10) *Rydia (Played 8/10) *Sadie Hawkins Rejects (Played 7/5) *Scallywagon (Played 6/26) *Second Before the Crash (Played 8/6) *Seven Day Delusion (Played 6/23) *Seven Degrees from Center (Played 6/27) *Shortfuse (Played 6/19) *Shortie (Played 7/13) *Silent Film Stars (Played 6/25) *Simplekill (Played 7/26) *Six Under Par (Played 7/18) *The Skantronics (Played 8/5) *Skracht Apple (Played 7/28) *SmallPaul (Played 7/12) *Snapback (Played 6/23) *Somerset (Played 6/28) *The Sore Thumbs (Played7/12) *South Day Bessie (Played 8/3) *The SpacePimps (Played 8/6) *Spectre (Played 7/30) *Split Fifty (Played 8/9) *Spoiler (Played 7/16) *Sprout (Played 8/10) *Start to Fetish (Played 7/29) *Stellar Frequency (Played 6/23) *Stinkaholic (Played 7/8) *Straight Outta Junior High (Played 6/24) *Straight Line (Played 7/5) *Struck Down (Played 6/20) *Style Over Substance (Played 7/23) *Subdue (Played 8/4) *The Swellers (Played 8/3) *Thatcher (Played 8/7) *This Island Earth (Played 8/6) *Three Day Threshold (Played 7/31) *Throw the Fight (Played 6/28) *The Ties That Bind (Played 7/20) *Tir Flame (Played 7/16) *The Tossers (Played 6/29) *Truth in Fiction (Played 8/4) *Undergo (Played 7/2) *Underhero (Played 6/26) *Upinatem (Played 6/19) *Upside (Played 6/23) *Urban Style (Played 7/30) *Vast Difference (Played 7/13) *Victory Flag (Played 8/5) *Vox Humana (Played 7/29) *Weak at Best (Played 7/2) *Wester (Played 7/11) *Westgate (Played 8/9) *The White Heat (Played 7/18) *White Knuckle Trip (Played 8/4) *Wide of the Mark (Played 8/7) Kevin Says Stage *1208 (Played 7/10-7/16) *2 Cents *A Loss For Words (Played 7/24) *Anatomy of a Ghost (Played 6/19-7/6) *Anything But Joey (Played 6/24) *A.T.W. (Played 6/25-6/26 and 8/5-8/8 *Beret (Played 6/19, 7/19, 7/26, 7/31 and 8/8-8/10) *Big D and the Kids Table (Played 7/18-8/9 *Bob's Office (Played 7/10) *Boogie Naws (Played 7/30) *Break the Silence (Played 6/19-6/29) *Breaking Even (Played 8/6-8/10) *Cigar (Played 7/6-7/8) *The Code (Played 8/6) *Cold Fusion (Played 7/8, 7/10-7/11 and 7/15-7/16) *Commercial (Played 8/6-8/8) *End of the Line (Played 8/9-8/10) *Faceplant (Played 7/18-7/23) *False Prophits (Played 7/28-7/29) *Fear Nuttin Band (Played 7/31 and 8/9-8/10) *The Fight (Played 7/5-7/8 and 7/10-7/11) *Four Bill Stall (Played 7/15-7/16) *Gametime (Played 6/25) *The Getaway (Played 8/1-8/3) *The Heathens (Played 7/2-7/4) *The Holograms (Played 7/11) *Hurry Up Offense (Played 8/9-8/10) *I in Team (Played 7/2-7/4) *The Know How (Played 7/24-7/27 and 8/1) *Leon Milmore (Played 7/29) *Letter Kills *Level (Played 7/8-7/13) *Lightweight Holiday (Played 6/26 and 8/5) *Live on Release (Played 7/2-7/4) *The Lordz (Played 7/5-7/6) *Lylah (Played 7/16-7/19) *Mackenzie (Playd 8/1) *Meesh (Played 8/1-8/2) *Melee (Played 7/10-7/16) *Never Heard of It *Near Miss (Played 7/18-7/19) *Operatic (Played 7/10) *Pipedown (Played 7/13) *Punchline (Played 8/4-8/6 *River City High (Played 7/28-7/31) *The Shocker (Played 7/5-7/13) *Skyline Victory (Played 8/6-8/10) *Spenser (Played 8/5) *Split Tail Delux (Played 7/11) *Stairwell (Played 7/4-7/9) *Switchblade Kittens (Played 7/5-7/11) *Ten Years From Now (Played 7/28-7/30) *Third Estate (Played 6/19-6/25 and 8/7) *Thought Riot (Played 7/12) *Throw Rag (Played 7/12-7/13) *Tijuana Gasso (Played 7/13) *Time Will Tell (Played 7/9, 7/11, 7/23-7/27, 7/30-7/31, 8/8 and 8/10) *The Toasters (Played 8/10) *Undergo (Played 7/4) *Virus Nine (Played 7/6) *Without Self (Played 7/4-7/6) Radioactive Stage *Bottom Line (Played 7/9-7/25) *Counterfit (Played 7/9-7/25) *Don't Look Down (Played 7/9-7/25) *Gametime (Played 7/11, 7/13, 7/18 and 7/20) *The Goodwill (Played 7/9-7/25) *Mightas Well (Played 7/24-7/25) *Over It (Played 7/9-7/25) *Park (Played 7/9-7/25) *Sonny (Played 7/10, 7/12, 7/15-7/16 and 7/19, 7/23) *Underoath (Played 7/18-7/25) *Vanguard (Played 7/9-7/16) AZPunk.com Stage *Bullet Train to Moscow (Played 7/15) *Last Action Zeros (Played 7/15) *No Gimmick (Played 7/15) *North Side Kings (Played 7/15) *Parkway Wretch (Played 7/15) *West End Crooks (Played 7/15) *Where Eagles Dare (Played 7/15) Tour Dates References Category:Warped Tours